


The Alphas Sorrow

by VoidRoma



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Sadness, Toothless needs a hug, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRoma/pseuds/VoidRoma
Summary: (Based 15 years after the ending of httyd3 - Spoiler Warning)When Hiccup's Birthday arrives, Toothless is not there to celebrate it....Even if it has already been fifteen years, the alpha Nighfury must face his grief and sorrow head on.He has dragons to lead, as well spending time with his mate and three hatchlings.





	The Alphas Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first ever Fic. Please be wary of spelling errors or grammar mistakes, Thanks!
> 
> About the Fic:
> 
> 1) NightLights = Toothless's and Lightfuries Hatchlings
> 
> 2) The dragons are speaking in dragonese to one another.
> 
> 3) Toothless needs a hug

A dragon, as dark as the night, layed in his sleeping cave looking down at his tail fin sorrowfully. It has been 15 years since he left his human friend, but the middle-aged nightfury couldn’t help but feel remorse. It was Hiccups hatching day, and Toothless could not celebrate it.

 

 _Come on!_ The dragon thought to himself. _You are the alpha! You shouldn’t waste time grieving over a human!_ This brought more tears to his eyes. Toothless looked down at his tail-fin again, sniffling. 

 

 _He gave me everything._ Toothless continued. _Escape from the dragon queen's control, food, a home, friendship, love and… flight._ With that, Toothless opened up his automatic tail-fin, and cried. _He gave me my life back, and in return I flew away from him!_ He grieved. 

 

The nightfury closed in on himself, with nothing but his thoughts. _Yes, my friends are still with me, and I have a loving family, but… I wish I could see Hiccup one more time…_

 

“Papa?” A small voice echoed through the alphas cave. “Are you okay?”

 

Toothless sat up and looked at his black-and-white child. “Yes. I was just… Thinking” He sniffled, moving his tail out of view.

 

The little Nightlight must have pick that up, and looked at their father, confused. As far as Toothless was concerned, this was the first time his child saw him cry. 

 

“You’re bad a lying” The dragonet replied with haste. Toothless softly laughed then sighed “I know… I was pondering about a long lost friend, who I wish was with me today” Tears formed at the alpha's eyes again.

 

The mismatched hatchling moved close to their father and hugged him vigorously, trying to make him feel better. 

 

“Please don’t cry” said the child, their voice quivering slightly. Toothless moved to face him, and returned to hug, sighing.

 

“How about you call your siblings and mother here?” Toothless said looking down at his nightlight. “I have a story to tell.”

 

With that the baby Nightlight hesitantly dashed off to get their siblings and mother. And once again, the alpha was all by himself. _Hiccup always-_ Toothless stopped himself from completing that thought, before it could get worse.

 

Once Toothless turned around, he suddenly realised his cave was now filled with his three dragonets and loving mate. Toothless exhaled nervously, and looked at his caves visitors. noticing that they were all watching him intently. The Alpha finally cleared his throat...

 

“It all started with a boy, who wouldn’t kill a dragon...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please send feed back if you can. (I would like your opinion on the fic) 
> 
> Thanks Again :D


End file.
